Przed świtem
by Emerald.Vert
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Snarry. AU powojenne. Późną nocą Lucjusz Malfoy otwiera oczy i orientuje się, że jest przywiązany do drzewa na opuszczonym, ponurym cmentarzu w towarzystwie Pottera, który najwyraźniej oszalał.


Autor: Lyowyn (jest zgoda)  
Link: s/7943997/1/Early-in-the-Morning-and-Late-at-Night

Tłumacz: Emerald

Beta: brak

Rating: +18

Ostrzeżenia: m/m, AU, okaleczenie w wyniku czarnomagicznego rytuału

* * *

Tekst został podzielony przez tłumaczkę.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

 **OoO**

Lucjusz Malfoy ocknął się przywiązany do dębu magicznymi więzami gdzieś na cmentarzu. Jego oczy musiały przyzwyczaić się do ciemności.

Rozejrzał sie ostrożnie. Jedynym źródłem światła był ogień palący się pod sporym kotłem, a obok leżała sterta ubrań. Dostrzegł Pottera, bez koszuli, spoconego i ubrudzonego ziemią, w której zacięcie kopał.

— Jeśli myślisz, że możesz mnie zamordować i ujdzie ci to płazem… — zaczął Malfoy, szamocąc się w więzach.

— Och, Malfoy. — Harry przerwał kopanie i podniósł wzrok na niego. — Obudziłeś się. Nie uwolnisz się, ten sznur zrobiony jest na bazie nici akromantuli. Im bardziej się szarpiesz, tym mocniej się zacieśniają. Tylko ja mogę cię uwolnić. Nie obawiaj się, nie mam zamiaru sprawić ci większego dyskomfortu. Zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe. Zrobię, co trzeba, a potem puszczę cię wolno.

Mówiąc te słowa wrócił do kopania i odrzucił kolejną łopatę ziemi. Słychać było jedynie odgłos wbijania się w podłoże i opadania kolejnej warstwy na rosnącą obok górkę. Lucjusz milczał, próbując zrozumieć co sie stało. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to fakt, że siedział w swoim gabinecie nad papierową robotą po kolacji. Czyżby Potter go tam zaatakował? Tego nie pamiętał, ale to było najbardziej prawdopodobne.

— Co robisz, Potter? — spytał, kiedy nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi na kłębiące się w jego głowie pytania.

— Naprawiam — odparł tamten, brzmiąc z lekka jak szaleniec. Rozległ się głuchy dźwięk, jakby szpadel uderzył w coś pustego. Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem i znikł w wykopanej dziurze. Po chwili znów się pojawił, a w dłoni ściskał kość, najpewniej kość udową, bo była dość sporej wielkości. Częściowo była pokryta warstwą ziemi i śluzem rozkładających się nadal tkanek.

Malfoy rozejrzał się zaniepokojony, naciągając więzy, żeby mieć lepsze pole widzenia. Wygiął się i odwrócił głowę, dostrzegając napis na nagrobku:

 _Tobiasz Snape._

Jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na stercie szmat obok kotła, która niepokojąco przypominał ludzką postać

Wtedy wszystko ułożyło się w jedną, przerażającą całość.

— Wsadzą cię za to do Azkabanu!

— Mnie? Chyba żartujesz.

— Bawisz się czarną magią, chłopaku. Nie myślisz chyba, że ujdzie ci to na sucho.

— Co? Jak tobie przez te wszystkie lata, prawda? Ja jestem _cholernym_ Harrym Potterem, zapomniałeś? — warknął z obrzydzeniem. — Uważasz, że wsadziliby mnie do Azkabanu? Spróbowaliby to zrobić? I ja bym im na to pozwolił? Chyba żartujesz sobie.

— Pozwolił? Nie jesteś tak potężny, jak sądzisz.

— Czyżby? — zapytał Harry z rozbawieniem, lecz krótką chwilę potem uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. — Zamknij się, Malfoy. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to cię uwolnię, gdy tylko skończę. Co zrobi z tobą Severus, to już jego sprawa.

— Oszalałeś do reszty?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie będą konsekwencje tego, co zamierzasz?

Harry uciszył Malfoya zaklęciem, którego usta nadal się poruszały, lecz nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku. Grobowa cisza ogarnęła ponury cmentarz, Potter czuł się w niej nieswojo i teraz, kiedy nie kopał, było mu zimno. Dodatkowo podmuchy wiatru wcale nie ułatwiały sprawy. Otrząsnął się i skoncentrował uwagę na kotle.

— _Kości ojca, nieświadomie, odnów swego syna*_ — zaczął inkantację rytuału, wrzucając kość do diamentowego płynu. Jego powierzchnia zawrzała, wystrzeliły iskry i mikstura zrobiła się jadowicie niebieska.

Harry uniósł nóż i wyciągnął jedną rękę. Nie drgnął, gdy ostrze wbiło się ciut powyżej nadgarstka, przecinając ciało i kości niczym masło. Głos mu drżał dość wyraźnie, kiedy mówił:

— _Ciało sługi… dane z ochotą… ożyw swego… pana._

Eliksir zabulgotał i zmienił barwę na głęboką, żywą czerwień.

Młody mężczyzna oddychał ciężko i prowizorycznie owinął kikut. Na nic innego nie miał czasu. Ustalił kolejność – musi dokończyć rytuał, potem się zajmie sobą. Ponownie uniósł nóż i zbliżył się chwiejnie do swojego więźnia.

— Przepraszam za to — mruknął i zadrasnął policzek Malfoya, zbierając parę kropli krwi. Arystokrata skrzywił się, czując ciepłą i lepką ciecz spływającą mu po twarzy. Harry ostrożnie przeniósł je do przygotowywanego eliksiru, a następnie strząsnął z ostrza.

— _Krwi wroga… odebrana siłą… wskrześ swojego przeciwnika_.

Eliksir rozbłysnął oślepiającą jasnością i znowu wystrzeliły iskry we wszystkich kierunkach. Wtedy Harry pochylił się i jedną ręką niezdarnie wrzucił owinięte w szmaty ciało. Gdy to zrobił niemal upadł na ziemię z rozkopanego grobu Tobiasza Snape'a.

Lucjusz patrzył oniemiały z przerażenia, gdy z oparów nad kotłem zaczęła się wynurzać ludzka postać. Harry natomiast uniósł z wysiłkiem wzrok i ujrzał Severusa Snape'a, nagiego, wychudzonego, brudnego, lecz jak najbardziej żywego. Uśmiechnął się słabo i wyszeptał:

— Tak tęskniłem…

Snape patrzył na niego nie całkiem przytomnym jeszcze wzrokiem, który przeniósł na Malfoya.

— Coś ty zrobił, Potter?! — Harry usłyszał najpiękniejszy na świecie głos i, nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, stracił przytomność.

Severus na chwiejnych nogach stanął na ziemi i zażądał krotko:

— Co się tu dzieje, Malfoy!

Lucjusz uwiązany przy drzewie, zdawał się wstrząśnięty tym, czego był świadkiem. Bezgłośnie poruszał ustami jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Mistrz eliksirów westchnął i sięgnął po różdżkę Harry'ego i zdjął klątwę uciszającą.

— Potter oszalał — zaczął Malfoy, gdy największy szok minął i odzyskał rzecz jasna głos. — Próbował cię wskrzesić.

Severus ostrożnie spojrzał na siebie. Był chudy, obolały, ale za życia wyglądał podobnie.

— Cóż, można chyba przyjąć, że mu się to udało.

Malfoy patrzył na niego z nieukrywanym lękiem, co mężczyzna zignorował i skupił uwagę na nieprzytomnym Potterze. Młodszy czarodziej tracił zbyt wiele krwi i musiał powstrzymać krwawienie szeregiem zaklęć. Na całe szczęście jego magia poskutkowała, lecz po paru chwilach czarowania, czuł, że jego zasoby są na wyczerpaniu. Niechętnie zostawił Harry'ego i ponownie wrócił do Malfoya, aby go rozwiązać. Węzeł jednak wyślizgiwał mu się spomiędzy palców i nie dawał rozsupłać. Próbował kilka razy lecz bez skutku. Nie pomogło też rzucenie czaru przy pomocy różdżki Pottera.

Lucjusz obserwował te próby w milczeniu i w końcu się odezwał:

— Potter powiedział, że tylko on będzie w stanie mnie uwolnić.

Severus westchnął ciężko i przez krótką chwilę rozważał sytuację. Jego magia wciąż była mało stabilna i użycie cudzej różdżki nie wchodziło w grę. Zostawił Malfoya i cofnął się do leżącego Harry'ego. Dłuższą chwilę próbował go ocucić, lecz bez skutku. Żadne ze znanych mu zaklęć nie dawało oczekiwanego rezultatu. Sięgnął więc do najprostszej metody i zaczął oklepywać policzki młodszego mężczyzny, co również okazało się nieskuteczne. Spojrzał na Malfoya, zmęczony i zrezygnowany.

— Niestety będę musiał cię tu zostawić — powiedział, zbliżając się ponownie do więźnia i rozwiązał węzełek szaty na szyi arystokraty. Uważając na magiczne więzy ściągnął ją z niego i zasłonił swoją nagość. — Wrócę tak szybko, jak się da — obiecał.

— Naprawdę chcesz mnie tu zostawić?!

— Nie kuś mnie. Zawsze mogę zostawić twojego trupa. — To była czcza pogróżka, ale Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, jak słaby był mistrz eliksirów.

 **oOo**

Severus podniósł bezwładne ciało Harry'ego, chwiejąc się nieco pod jego ciężarem, ale ruszył alejką prowadzącą do bramy cmentarza. Nie ufał swojej magii na tyle, aby z niej skorzystać, w dodatku trzymając nie swoją różdżkę. Każdy krok stanowił koszmarną udrękę, ale Severus szedł dalej, zmuszając swoje osłabione ciało do niemal nadludzkiego wysiłku. Szorstka powierzchnia drogi raniła jego bose stopy, a niewielki ciężar w ramionach sprawiał, że potykał się, prawie upuszczając nieprzytomnego. Minęła cała wieczność, nim w końcu dotarł do Spinner End. Był zaskoczony i zaraz przepełniała go ulga, że jego dom nie zmienił się, odkąd go widział po raz ostatni, a osłony magiczne przepuściły go bez problemu. Wszedł do środka ostatkiem sił i padł na sofę, nie wypuszczając Harry'ego z rąk. Skierował różdżkę młodszego mężczyzny w stronę kominka i czarem rozpalił ogień.

Wiedział, że powinien wezwać pomoc, ale nie miał pojęcia kogo. Najwidoczniej Potter był przekonany o jego niewinności, ale czy posunął do tego, aby oczyścić jego imię? Ile czasu minęło? Zerknął na Harry'ego i spróbował ocenić jego wiek. Nie wyglądał na sporo starszego, niż w chwili gdy mistrz eliksirów widział go po raz ostatni, umierając ze wzrokiem wbitym w rozszerzone, zielone oczy. Jednak to mogło być złudne, bo Potter zawsze stwarzał wrażenie dziecka, co zapewne było efektem wieloletnich zaniedbań i okrucieństwa ze strony jego mugolskich krewnych. Myślał, że zwrócić się z prośbą o pomoc do Minerwy, ale obawiał się jej reakcji, gdy go zobaczy. Nim pomyślał, jak ten pomysł rozwiązać, pogrążył się we śnie.

Harry otworzył oczy, czując delikatne, powolne podnoszenie się i opadanie nagiego torsu Severusa tuż pod swoim policzkiem. Ostrożnie się rozejrzał i zaskoczony zorientował się, że jest po dachem. W jakimś starym, raczej ciasnawym budynku.

Jak się tu znalazł?

Spojrzał na Snape'a, którego jedynym okryciem była szata Lucjusza Malfoya otulająca jego wymizerowaną sylwetkę.

 _Snape?_

Wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru uderzyły w Harry'ego z mocą ekspresu hogwarckiego i czarodziej jęknął.

 _Co on zrobił?! Czemu u licha posłużył się tym rytuałem?!_

Oczywiście myślał o tym długo. Obmyślał całymi tygodniami, miesiącami każdy kolejny etap, ale jakaś najczarniejsza rozpacz musiała go popchnąć do tego, aby zamienić myśli w czyny. Jego wzrok padł na owinięty niedbale kikut, nie czując nic poza ciekawością. Jeszcze wczoraj miał dwie całkiem zręczne dłonie. W tym momencie zrozumiał też, że jego ewentualna przyszłość jako szukającego przepadła. Podejrzewał, że będzie można doprowadzić jego kończynę do porządku, w końcu magia potrafiła sprawiać cuda, jednak to nie będzie to samo.

Skoncentrował się na Severusie, którego skóra była zimna, choć serce biło mocno. Być może powinien przynieść ze sobą jakieś ubranie dla mistrza eliksirów jednak o tym zapomniał. Jego głowę zaprzątały inne sprawy. Jeśliby działał racjonalnie, w ogóle by do tego nie doszło.

Wstał ostrożnie i otulił śpiącego szatą Malfoya, trudna sprawa w obecnej sytuacji, ale sobie poradził. Kikut zaczynał mu dokuczać coraz bardziej. Kiedy zobaczył stopy mężczyzny, zadrżał. Były poranione, z podeszwami pokrytymi drobnymi, ale niewątpliwie piekielnie bolesnymi pęcherzykami. Ten widok przeraził go zdecydowanie bardziej niż świadomość że odciął sobie dłoń, aby przeprowadzić czarnomagiczny rytuał.

Powoli obszedł dom, tytuły książek i czasopism na półkach zdradziły mu, do kogo mógł należeć. Za jedną z ruchomych ścian biblioteki znalazł przejście do niewielkiego laboratorium. Uważnie je przeszukał i wziął ze sobą parę fiolek, które mogły pomóc. Powróciwszy na kanapę niemal natychmiast wychylił eliksir uzupełniający poziom krwi i przeciwbólowy, a następnie tymi samymi miksturami napoił ostrożnie Severusa. Aby to zrobić uniósł głowę mistrza eliksirów tak, żeby spoczywała na jego rannej ręce, druga natomiast rozchylając usta śpiącego i ostrożnie wlewając zawartość fiolek.

Kiedy był pewien, że napoił i nie obudził drugiego czarodzieja, położył jego głowę na poduchy kanapy. Znalazł swoją różdżkę na podłodze, najpewniej wypadła z bezwładnej dłoni Snape'a, gdy ten zasnął. Nie zastanawiając się wiele uleczył stopy mężczyzny i niemal zrobił to samo z kikutem, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Nie wiedział, czy pani Pomfrey będzie w stanie coś zrobić, gdy on użyje zaklęcia leczącego. Westchnął i postanowił zmienić opatrunek. Przetransfigurował kawałek pergaminu leżący na stoliku w długi pas bandaża i próbował jak najlepiej owinąć kikut. Parę bezskutecznych prób później, podrażniona rana zaczęła krwawić coraz silniej, a jemu robiło się bardziej słabo z każdą sekundą. Chce czy nie, bez pomocy Severusa się nie obejdzie.

Pochylił się nieco nad nim, mimo szaty Lucjusza młodszy czarodziej mógł zobaczyć porażającą bladość skóry śpiącego, choć miiejscami była przybrudzona resztkami mniej lub bardziej mokrej ziemi. Nigdy wcześniej Severus nie sprawiał wrażenia tak bezbronnego.

— Snape! — zawołał Harry ściszonym głosem, lekko nim potrząsając. Niestety nie odniosło to żadnego rezultatu i mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. Po krótkiej chwili, młody czarodziej ponowił głośniej: — Severusie! Severusie, obudź się, proszę! — Głos Pottera stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Przyłożył głowę do piersi Snape'a i znieruchomiał z przerażenia, nie słysząc od razu miarowego, pewnego bicia serca. Gdy w końcu je usłyszał, nie miał siły się podnieść.

Wbrew sobie jednak to zrobił, przykładając czule dłoń do chłodnego policzka mistrza eliksirów

— Snape, obudź się, bardzo proszę.

Severus jęknął cicho, gdy jego powieki zadrżały i powoli się uchyliły. Chwilę trwało, nim wzrok nabrał ostrości i spojrzał na drugiego czarodzieja, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz.

— Potter — wykrztusił słabo.

Serce Harry'ego omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi w tym momencie. Musiał zebrać resztkę swojej siły i skoncentrować się na zachowaniu spokoju, zanim zemdleje.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Dasz radę usiąść?

Severus z wysiłkiem zmusił swoje ciało do zmiany pozycji i wtedy zauważył też stan Harry'ego.

— Twoja… ręka…

— Z nią właśnie potrzebuję pomocy — odparł Potter, przysiadając na brzegu kanapy i wyciągając ranną kończynę, a drugą wręczając mu bandaże, które na nowo wyczarował po swoich nieudanych próbach założenia tymczasowego opatrunku. Bez trudu dostrzegł przerażenie na twarzy Snape'a, ale pośpieszył z pocieszeniem: — Nic mi nie będzie. Zabandażuj mi to tylko, a później Poppy zajmie się resztą.

Mistrz eliksirów próbował skupić się na swoim zadaniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że obaj znajdują się w szoku, ale mimo natłoku myśli i pytań, był w stanie działać tylko po jednym zadaniu na raz.

Owinął bandaż wokół krwawiącego kikuta z precyzją, o jaką nawet sam siebie nie podejrzewał, jednocześnie opłakując stratę dłoni w większym chyba stopniu niż robił to Potter, który się zmienił. Już nie był chłopakiem, którego pamiętał. Spojrzał na jego twarz. Wciąż była niemal chłopięca, ale zielone oczy obserwujące uważnie każdy ruch dłoni mistrza eliksirów sprawiały wrażenie bardzo starych.

— Wojna? — spytał Severus, kończąc opatrunek.

— Skończona. — W głosie Harry'ego można było wyczuć pewność, że najgorsze minęło i nie wróci.

— Kto zwyciężył?

Może pytanie nie było potrzebne, ale Snape chciał usłyszeć te szczególną odpowiedź na własne uszy.

— My — odparł cicho Harry. — Zabiłem go jeszcze tej samej nocy, co… Kiedy ty… — Chłopak urwał, nie potrafiąc wypowiedzieć swoich myśli.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech.

— Jak długo?

— Prawie cztery lata. Przedstawiłem twoje wspomnienia na przesłuchaniu i ministerstwo oczyściło cię z wszystkich zarzutów. Masz pomnik obok grobowca Dumbledore'a.

Młody czarodziej cofnął opatrzoną już rękę i instynktownie skulił się w sobie.

— Przepraszam.

— _Przepraszam_? Za co?

— Nie powinien był tego robić. Powinienem zostawić cię w spokoju, zasłużyłeś na to. Tylko… Ja po prostu… — Harrym wstrząsnął szloch.

Severus bez namysłu objął drżącą sylwetkę i przytulił do siebie, pozwalając się drugiemu czarodziejowi wypłakać.

Sam czuł, jakby to wszystko jego nie dotyczyło i przytrafiało się komu innemu. Obejmował szlochającego Pottera i nie umiał pojąć, co się dzieje. Jego umysł wciąż nie przyjmował, że on żyje. W końcu, po długiej chwili Harry się uspokoił i Snape odetchnął.

— Ktoś, najlepiej uzdrowiciel, musi zobaczyć twoją rękę. Resztą będziemy się martwić potem.

Delikatnie pomógł młodszemu czarodziejowi się przemieścić na drugi koniec kanapy, przy czym zauważył, jak ten wymizerniał, stracił na wadze. Wcześniej mu to umknęło.

— Umyję się szybko i ubiorę. Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę?

Harry kiwnął głową, podkulając nogi. Snape zostawił go bardzo niechętnie i powoli wspiął się po schodach na wciąż bardzo niepewnych nogach. Wziął pierwsze ubranie z szafy, jakie znalazł i skierował się do łazienki. Odkręcił kurek i pozwolił starej hydraulice na rozruch. W międzyczasie przyjrzał się sobie w odbiciu lustra. Rozwiązując szatę Lucjusza, nagle przypomniał sobie o wrogu tkwiącym na cmentarzu, ale ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że los Malfoya jest mu obojętny. Rąbkiem materiału przetarł zakurzoną taflę lustra.

Nadal bardziej przypominał trupa niż żywą istotę. Jego ciało było chude, bardzo blade i wymizerowane. Dotknął palcami zimnego lustra i skupił wzrok na punkcie, w którym opuszki stykały się z lustrem. Co Harry uczynił? Myśli mistrza eliksirów błyskawicznie powędrowały do wskrzeszenia Czarnego Pana. Nie mógł oprzeć się porównaniu do tego potwora, któremu przed laty przyrzekł posłuszeństwo i wierność. W zamian otrzymał Czarny Znak. Niemal natychmiast spojrzał na swoje ramię. W pierwszej chwili zmysły go omamiły i nadal widział symbol śmierciożercy wypalony na skórze. Dopiero po jakieś chwili zrozumiał, że umysł go zawodzi, bo na ręce nie było nawet śladu po Czarnym Znaku. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że wciąż będzie widział i czuł to straszne piętno.

Zastanawiał się, co go teraz czeka. Czy stanie się takim samym potworem co Voldemort? Rytuał, który przeprowadził Harry należał do czarnej magii i nie było żadnych wiarygodnych informacji o możliwych konsekwencjach, czy skutkach ubocznych. Co prawda okoliczności były ciut inne, ale wciąż chodziło krew, nienawiść i przemoc. A to zawsze wzmagało czarnomagiczne zaklęcia czy rytuały.

Wszedł pod strumień ciepłej wody, że spłukała brud i resztki ziemi, które wciąż czuł. Wychodząc spod prysznica poczuł się nieco lepiej, normalniej niż parę godzin wcześniej kiedy wychodził z kotła.

Wytarł nadmiar wilgoci i zaczął się ubierać.

Przyjemnie było założyć znajome ubranie, zapinając powoli długi rząd guzików szaty. Teraz jego odbicie w lustrze sprawiało wrażenie niemal normalnego. Gdyby nie był tak blady i wychudzony, rzecz jasna. Parę ciepłych posiłków w ciągu następnych godzin powinno jednak poprawić jego wygląd w znacznym stopniu. Zszedł na dół i zaskoczony zobaczył Harry'ego, który leżał z otwartymi oczami, walcząc i wygrywając ze swoim zmęczeniem. Bez słowa pomógł mu wstać i nie zaprotestował, kiedy Potter oparł się o niego i przytrzymał, żeby móc się utrzymać na nogach. Skutki rytuału, utraty krwi, szoku zaczynały wreszcie atakować osłabiony organizm.

— Skorzystamy z kominka. Inne metody podróżowania magicznego nie wchodzą w grę w twoim stanie. — Severus podprowadził go do kominka i wtedy młodszy czarodziej złapał się kurczowo półki, kiedy mistrz eliksirów poszedł do przedpokoju po swoją szatę wierzchnią. Nie była najlepszej jakości i wyglądała na zniszczoną, to mimo tych mankamentów zapewniała więcej ciepła niż ta zabrana Lucjuszowi. Otulił się nią z przyjemnością i nasunął kaptur na twarz.

Gdy Severus wrócił i ponownie go objął, Harry w tym czasie wrzucił do paleniska garść proszku Fiuu, gdy obaj z trudem stanęli w magicznie powiększonym kominku.

— Skrzydło szpitalne Hogwartu — wypowiedział głośno Harry słabnącym głosem i skrył twarz w okryciu Snape'a, gdy pochłonął ich obu wysoki, zielony płomień i obłok dymu.


End file.
